Symphonie der Nacht
by Roses of Darkness
Summary: Voldemort will Draco und Lucius rastet aus. Auf den Gedanken, dass Draco freiwillig zu Voldemort gehen würde, kommt er nicht. Und dann ist da auch noch die Feindschaft zwischen Lucius und Snape, die eskaliert... Kapitel 2!
1. Pain is so close to Pleasure

Der Versuch einer Story... Keine Ahnung, wie lang sie wird, keine Ahnung, was passiert.Oder doch. Schon ein bisschen. Aber nur ein bisschen. Lasst euch überraschen!

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K.Rowling. Außer Mary Russell. Die gehört uns.  
speziell zum ersten Kapitel: "Pain is so close to Pleasure" gehört Tashgan. Wir sind beim Surfen auf eine Story von ihr gestoßen, die so hieß und fanden, es passt zu diesem Kapitel.

Ansonsten:Viel Spaß!  
Oder auch nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_/"Pain is so close to Pleasure"?_

Es war dunkel. Nebel hing in feinen Schleiern zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes, Mondlicht schimmerte gedämpft und all seiner Kraft beraubt durch die Wolken. Bäume streckten ihre verdorrten Zweige dem Himmel entgegen, in verzweifelter Geste auf neues Leben hoffend.

Unter dem Schutz von Zweigen und Blättern unzähligen Gestrüpps brannte ein kaltes Feuer mit seltsamen, grünen Flammen, deren Farbe fast krank anmutete. Die Stille im Wald war vollkommen, sie wurde nicht einmal vom Knistern des Feuers unterbrochen. Ein solches Feuer knisterte nicht. Es war geschaffen, um einem einzigen Mann zu dienen und dieser Mann schätzte kein knisterndes Feuer.

Etwa zwanzig vermummte Menschen, die weiße Masken trugen, auf denen der Feuerschein gespenstisch flackerte, standen im Kreis um das Feuer und schienen auf etwas zu warten. Einige traten unruhig und deutlich nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Andere standen steinern und ruhig da, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wieder andere hatten den Kopf gesenkt, um ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen zu verbergen. Nach vielen endlosen Augenblicken, die nur quälend langsam vergingen, fing das Feuer an zu knistern. Die Flammen wuchsen und wuchsen, wurden zu einem tosenden, eiskalten Feuersturm und drehten sich schließlich in einer Säule um sich selbst. Und in dieser Säule erschien Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.

Severus Snape hielt den Atem an. Er hatte Angst. Er hatte jedes Mal Angst, wenn Voldemort die Todesser zu einem Treffen zusammenrief, er hatte Angst, wenn Voldemort auftauchte und wurde seine Furcht nicht mehr los, bis das Treffen vorbei war. Angst. Angst, dass Voldemort ihn entlarvte, ihn den Todessern als Beute vor die Füße warf, Angst, dass sie ihn zu Tode quälen würden, wenn sie herausbekamen, dass er ein Spion war. Angst, dass er auf dem Boden sterben würde, schreiend, um Gnade bittend.

Aber Severus Snape wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er seine Angst nicht zu unterdrücken verstünde. Und so trug er Tag für Tag eine Maske der Unnahbarkeit, der Kälte, obwohl sein Herz vor Einsamkeit zu zerbrechen drohte und seine Seele sich zitternd vor seiner eigenen Kälte tief in ihn zurückgezogen hatte, wo sie niemand finden konnte. Niemand. Nicht einmal er selbst.

Voldemort schüttelte mit herrischer Geste blutrotes Pulver von seinem Umhang. Snape erkannte, dass es besonderes Flohpulver war, das den Zauberer während der Reise vor den Augen Anderer schützte.

Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, sah sich im Kreis seiner Getreuen um. Tückische rote Augen glitzerten hinter der schwarzen Maske, dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu höhnischem Lächeln.

„Severus, Lucius!" Es war mehr ein Zischen als gesprochene Worte. Sofort traten Snape und Malfoy vor. Voldemort musterte sie ohne die geringste Regung seines Gesichts, ohne ein einziges verräterisches Funkeln seiner Augen, das verraten könnte, was er dachte.

„Ihr hattet Beide eine Aufgabe. Hattet ihr Erfolg?"

Snape hielt den Kopf erhoben, blickte jedoch auf die Füße des Lords. Lucius senkte den Kopf, hob ihn dann wieder und starrte auf einen Punkt neben Voldemorts Schulter. Snape beobachtete mit Hohn und Spott Lucius' Nervosität. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Voldemort zu.

„Ja, mein Lord. Ich habe die Person an einen geschützten Ort gebracht, wo niemand sie finden wird." Snape atmete innerlich auf. Mit diesem kurzen Bericht war sein gefährlicher Auftrag abgeschlossen und er konnte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und den Rest seiner Ferien wenigstens ansatzweise genießen. Er verfluchte innerlich dieses verdammte Mädchen, dass er hatte verstecken müssen. Ein anderer Zauber war hinter ihr hergewesen und es hatte Snape viel Kraft gekostet, diesem zu entkommen. Aber nun, da es vorbei war, war er fast stolz auf sich. Unbewusst straffte er die Schultern.

Lucius Malfoy war in der Tat _sehr_ nervös, seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm immer wieder, was noch nie passiert war, denn er hatte sich normalerweise perfekt unter Kontrolle, so perfekt, dass er sogar Snape täuschen konnte. Außerdem strahlte eine seltsame, sinnlose Wut aus seinen blassgrauen Augen, die sturmgepeitschten Seen glichen und im Licht der grünen Flammen fast furcht einflößend wirkten.

Snape verstand erst später, dass Lucius Malfoy an diesem Abend einfach nur Angst hatte, dunkle, kalte Angst.

Malfoys Stimme zitterte, als er sprach. Kaum hörbar und doch unglaublich deutlich schimmerte irgendein verstecktes Gefühl, das er verzweifelt zu verbergen versuchte.

„Mein Lord, ich hatte keinen Erfolg. Das Kind, das ich töten sollte, wurde, kurz bevor ich das Haus erreichte, offenbar von einem Zauberer in Sicherheit gebracht. Er hat einen Versteckzauber benutzt, deswegen hatte ich nicht die geringste Chance, meinen Auftrag erfolgreich abzuschließen. Bitte bestraft mich, denn ich habe einen Befehl von euch nicht ausgeführt." Malfoy senkte den Kopf, doch Snape konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr es ihm missfiel, um seine Strafe zu bitten und seinen Stolz so offensichtlich hinter sich zurückzulassen.

Voldemort lachte heiser.

„Jaja, mein Lieber Lucius… Du kennst das ja schon: Severus! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß…"

Snape zog äußerlich unbewegt seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. In seinem Inneren jedoch loderten Flammen des Hasses wieder auf. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als es genau andersherum gewesen war: Malfoy hatte die Erlaubnis erhalten, ihn zu quälen, nachdem es ihm nicht gelungen war, eine magische Bombe im Zaubereiministerium zu zünden. Auch damals hatte ihm ein anderer Zauberer dazwischengefunkt, den er nicht erkannt hatte.

Genussvoll richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius.

„Crucio!"

Malfoy fiel zu Boden. Er schrie nicht, er gab keinen Laut von sich. Er lag unbeweglich auf dem nassen Laub, seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch hinter den Lidern flog sein Blick hin und her. Snape war, als könne er den Hass in diesen silbergrauen Augen auf seiner Haut spüren und feuerte noch einen Fluch ab, einen weiteren, mehr und immer mehr. Malfoy krümmte sich, Blut lief aus seinem Mund, aus seinen Ohren und quoll unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor, Snape hörte das dumpfe Geräusch von brechenden Knochen und zerreißenden Muskeln und mit fast sadistischem Grinsen jagte er noch einen Fluch auf Malfoy. Und dann, endlich, nach ewigen Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden, schrie Lucius. Gequält, voller Pein, voll unendlicher Schmerzen und grauenvollem Hass.

Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken und der Schmerz in Malfoys Körper ließ nach. Mit hässlichem Knirschen fügten sich zerbrochene Knochen, zerrissene Muskeln fügten sich unter unendlichen Qualen wieder zusammen. Voldemort, der die Folter interessiert betrachtet hatte, wandte sich jetzt von Malfoy ab, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden lag. Snape verpasste seinem unangefochtenen Erzfeind noch einen Tritt und drehte sich dann zu den andern Todessern um. Voldemort hatte seine obligatorische Rede bereits begonnen.

„… hoffe ich, dass euch diese kleine Demonstration, die Severus so beeindruckend abgehalten hat, zu größtmöglicher Kooperation überredet hat." Die Todesser schwiegen, einige verängstigte Blicke trafen Voldemort. Snape sah die Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange, die hinter der weißen Maske fanatisch glitzerten.  
"In diesen Zeiten brauche ich mehr Gefolgsleute. Ihr hier seid einige meiner treuesten Anhänger und deswegen hoffe ich, dass ihr meinem Befehl schnellstmöglichst nachkommt. Wenn nicht…" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes im Raum stehen, aber alle sahen seinen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu Lucius Malfoy, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden lag, schweifen.

„Wie gesagt, ich brauche Gefolgsleute. Und da ihr alle ausnahmslos Reinblüter mit großen, reinblütigen Familien seid, will ich, dass ihr alle eure Verwandten auf unsere Seite zieht. Auf die von euch, die Erfolg haben, wartet eine fürstliche Belohnung. Auf die anderen…" Voldemort lächelte freudlos. „…der Tod. Also hat es für jeden von euch einen großen Vorteil, möglichst viele seiner Verwandtschaft zu überreden, unsere Seite zu wählen. Besonders wichtig sind dabei Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Black und Mary Russell. Lucius, du wirst dich um Narcissa und um deinen Sohn kümmern. Severus, du bist für Mary verantwortlich und Bellatrix, du bringst mir Andromeda. Ansonsten…" Weiter kam er nicht. Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Die anderen Todesser wollten einschreiten, doch sie schienen mit unsichtbaren Fesseln gebunden zu sein und mussten machtlos zusehen, wie Lucius Malfoy Voldemort eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

„Ich soll meine Frau und meinen Sohn an dich ausliefern? Meine Frau, der ich geschworen habe, sie zu beschützen? Meinen Sohn, in dessen Adern das Blut eines Malfoys fließt? Das verlangst du von mir? Ich habe einen Eid abgelegt, schon bei meiner Zeugung als Reinblüter habe ich einen Eid geschworen: Dass an erster Stelle, noch vor meinem eigenen Leben, das Leben meiner Familie steht. Du willst Narcissa und Draco? Dann wirst du um sie kämpfen müssen, denn ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie, falls es Krieg geben wird, auf die eine oder die andere Seite gezogen werden. Hast du das verstanden? HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?" Lucius sank schwer atmend vor Voldemort auf die Knie. Erneut lief Blut aus seinem Mund, einige der Verletzungen schienen noch nicht ganz verheilt zu sein. Snape sah es mit Genugtuung. Malfoy wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Todesserrobe über den Mund, versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte aber, da er immer noch zu schwach war. Snape beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Arbeit. Lucius seufzte, zog erneut seinen Zauberstab – und disapparierte. Der Bann fiel von den Todessern fast augenblicklich ab und auch Voldemorts Sprache kam wieder zurück. Er spuckte auf den Boden, in seinen Augen glitzerte abartiger Hass. Zischend stieß er zwischen den Zähnen einen Befehl an seine Todesser hervor:

„Findet den Verräter! Findet ihn! Bringt ihn zu mir! Wehe dem, der ihn anrührt! Wehe dem, der ihn versteckt! FINDET IHN!"

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte auch er. Damit war das Treffen beendet. Die Todesser, unter ihnen auch Snape, traten einer nach dem anderen ins Feuer und waren verschwunden.

Nur zerwühlter, blutverschmierter Schnee kündete noch von ihrem Treffen.

* * *

Das war also das erste Kapitel… Es wäre ganz ganz ganz ganz toll, wenn ihr da unten auf diesen blauen Knopf, auf dem Go' steht, drücken würdet. Da kommen nämlich Bonbons raus! ;o)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Liebe Grüße, Roses of Darkness


	2. Far too many notes for my taste

Mannmannmann…. Danke! Wollt ihr uns erschlagen? Vier Reviews auf das erste Kapitel… +überwältigtTränenausdenAugenwisch+  
Nochmal viele herzliche Danke!

Und weil das erste kapitel doch (entgegen unserer Hoffnungen) einige Leute gelesen haben, haben wir diesmal auch einen Disclaimer geschrieben +gg:

Die Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen und wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld. Uns gehören von den Leuten nur Mary und Andromedas Charakte, ihr Name stammt allerdings auch von JKR.

Ein paar Infos zur Story:

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Tragedy/Humor

Pairings: Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir das verraten! ;)

Warnungen: OOC, Slash (später) Das kann doch nich alles sein… Mann. Wie langweilig… +lol+

Zu euren Reviews:

**Littlelion**: Was ist an Lucius nach deinem Geschmack? Dass er am Boden liegt? Dass er nervös ist? Dass er einfach göttlich ausschaut? )

Oh, du machst dir Sorgen um ihn? Das ist gut, so jemanden braucht er nämlich dringend. Wer sollte ihm sonst sagen, er soll nicht so viel Scheiß machen? ;)

**Lucy**: Sagte ich schon, dass ich einen Narren an deinem Namen gefressen habe? Der hat einfach was… Ach ja, zu deinem Review +g+

Du sagst es, der liebe Lucius hat ein Problem. Ein ziemlich großes, wenn man alle Komponenten und Einzelteile mitberechnet… ;)

Nein, ich denke auch nicht, dass sich Lucius und Snape in den Büchern hassen. Aber wie nennt man das so schön: Dichterische Freiheit +lol+

Am Besten wäre es natürlich, wenn die Story nach Ende des vierten Bandes spielen könnte, aber dann müssten wir uns wieder nach Handlungspunkten richten und hätten nur ein Minimum der jetzigen Freiheit, deswegen wollen wir uns da gar nicht festlegen.

Was Lucius mit Draco tut, wenn er das rausfindet, falls er den Zorn seines Lords – tschuldigung: Exlords überlebt? Kann ich dir sagen: Er wird gewaltig ausrasten, weil er ja gerade für Dracos Sicherheit sein Leben riskiert hat – ich kann ihn verstehen. ;)

Zu Snape: Wie schon gesagt, sie hassen sich, aber Snape hat durchaus einen Grund, Lucius zu helfen, auch wenn es ihm überhaupt nicht gefällt – aber lies einfach selber, was das für einer ist, weil wir es irgendwann sagen werden…

**Morigan**: Vielen Dank für das Kompliment… Hier ist dein zweites Kapitel +gg+

**Cyberrat**: Ach, DU hütest also den heiligen Edgar… Von dem hab ich hier auf schon mal in irgendeiner Form gelesen, ist aber schon länger her… ;)

Ich weiß nicht, ob _Luci_ und _Sevi_ +mitTodesblickerdolch+ zusammenkommen… Aber – ohne dich spoilern zu wollen – wir haben zur Sicherheit eine Schreiberin für Slashszenen rekrutiert +lol+

Jaja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Für alle, die weiterlesen wollten: Hier das zweite Kapitel, im Alleingang von Silberflügel geschrieben (wie das erste übrigens auch ;) und hoffentlich genauso reviewgeeignet…

* * *

**Kapitel 2 **

_/"Far too many notes for my taste"?_

Narzissa,

Vieles ist geschehen. Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind eingetreten und damit alles, was ich zu verhindern suchte. Wenn du diesen Brief bekommst, suche nicht nach mir, antworte mir auch nicht, denn ich bin auf der Flucht vor Voldemort und seiner gesamten Gefolgschaft.

Nein – wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast, geh in Dracos Zimmer. Er wird schon schlafen. Nimm seinen schweren Schrankkoffer und packe ihn mit Allem, was Draco braucht. Nimm keine Schätze mit, aber lass auch nichts Wichtiges zurück. Wenn du fertig bist, verlasse sein Zimmer, nimm aber den Koffer mit und schließ die Tür hinter dir so leise, dass er nicht aufwacht. Pack deine eigenen Sachen. Dann geh mit dem Gepäck die große Treppe hinunter und schau, ob deine Schwester Andromeda schon auf dich wartet. Falls sie noch nicht da ist, schütze den Geheimgang hinter dem großen Spiegel mit einem neuen Passwort. Du weißt, welches Wort ich für diesen Spiegel benutze. Ändere es in den Namen meines Lieblingsbuches, du weißt, von welchem ich spreche.

Falls aber Andromeda schon da ist, tu nichts dergleichen. Wecke Draco, hol eine Kutsche und suche einen Weg, zusammen mit Draco so schnell wie möglich nach Italien zu kommen. Benutzt keine Magie, das würde Voldemorts Häscher auf eure Spur locken. Geht nach Verona, ich habe dort einen entfernten Verwandten, einen Muggel. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst ihn finden oder er dich.

Schicke Andromeda nach Hogwarts, Dumbledore wird das deuten können. So wenig ich ihn auch leiden kann, er ist doch ein großartiger Zauberer und ich glaube nicht, dass deine Schwester an einem anderen Ort sicherer sein könnte.

Warum dies alles, wirst du mich fragen wollen, ich sehe dich vor mir, wie du diese Frage lautlos in die seidenen Vorhänge unseres Bettes flüsterst. Es ist einfach, Narzissa, so einfach: Er hat verstanden, was ich zu ahnen glaubte und von dem ich nun weiß, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so abwegig ist, wie es klingt. Ich werde dir kein Wort von dem verraten, was ich herausgefunden habe, denn du bist schon so in größerer Gefahr, als ich zugeben will.

Narzissa, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn früher oder später werden sie mich hier finden. Tu jetzt, was ich dir aufgetragen habe. Kümmere dich um Draco, lass ihn nie allein und versprich mir, dass du ihn mit deinem Leben schützen wirst.

Sorge dich nicht um mich, ich werde bei jemandem unterkommen, der mir noch ein Leben schuldet. Wirf diesen Brief ins Feuer, sobald du ihn gelesen hast und sorge dafür, dass er vollständig vernichtet wird.

Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dich noch einmal sehen, bevor du weggehst, aber hör nicht auf die krankhaften Wünsche eines Mannes und bring dich und Draco in Sicherheit, meine wunderschöne Frau. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr für euch tun konnte und dass ich euch nicht die Sicherheit geben kann, die ihr jetzt brauchen würdet.

Denk nur nicht schlecht von mir, denn mit dieser Gewissheit könnte ich nicht um mein Leben kämpfen oder, falls meine Zeit gekommen sein sollte, in Frieden sterben.

Leb wohl und vergiss mich nicht.

In Liebe

Lucius

* * *

Geh sofort irgendwo hin, wo du allein bist, am Besten schließ dich ein. Sag du hast einen Liebesbrief bekommen oder was weiß ich. Benutz deine Phantasie… 

Andromeda, du bist doch ein mutiges junges Mädchen, oder?

Dann geh jetzt in die Eingangshalle, nimm deinen schweren, warmen Umhang von der Garderobe, verlass das Haus und appariere nach White Hall. Warte dort in der Halle auf Narzissa, sie wird dir sagen, was du tun sollst. Solltest du Bellatrix begegnen oder einem anderen Zauberer, von dem du weißt, dass er ein Todesser ist, rede nicht mit ihm, rede mit niemandem, mein liebes Mädchen und komm so schnell du kannst nach White Hall.

Meinen Segen, liebes Kind.

Lucius

* * *

Seufzend legte Lucius die Feder nieder, blies sachte die schillernd blaugrüne Tinte trocken und band den Brief der Eule ans Bein, die schon die ganze Zeit wartend neben ihm gesessen hatte. Er hoffte, Narzissa hatte ihren Brief schon bekommen. 

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer strich er sich das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah zum Mond auf, dessen Schein die kleine Waldlichtung in kaltes Halbdunkel tauchte.

Lucius wollte das nicht tun. Er wollte seinen Weg nicht gehen, es schien alles so mühselig. Warum nicht einfach hier sterben?

Wegen Narzissa, flüsterte eine kleine, schwache Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ja. Es stimmte. Und wenn schon nicht wegen Narzissa, dann wegen Draco. Er musste stark sein, sei es nur, um seine Familie wiederzusehen.

Er musste stark sein. Er musste. Musste nach Hogwarts gehen.

* * *

Geliebte Mary, ich kann nur hoffen, dass du noch weißt, wer ich bin, denn ich fürchte, ich selbst habe es vergessen. Aber du kennst mich, weißt, dass meine Existenz unter so viel Schmerz verborgen ist, dass niemand ahnen kann, wer ich wirklich bin. 

Ich weiß, ich habe dir viel zu lange nicht mehr geschrieben, dir viel zu lange nicht mehr die Ohren vollgejammert. Ich hoffe, du hast es wenigstens vermisst…

Mary, du musst alles, was du gerade tust, stehen– und liegenlassen und sofort zu mir kommen, hörst du? Du bist in Gefahr, in größerer Gefahr, als dass du lächelnd darüber hinweggehen könntest. Allerdings hast du einen winzigen Vorteil, der dir einige wenige Stunden verschaffen wird: Sie kennen deinen wirklichen Namen nicht. Sie glauben zu wissen, dass du Mary heißt, weil ich nie unter anderem Namen von dir gesprochen habe. In diesem Moment möchte ich die ganze Welt umarmen und allen Leuten dafür danken, dass dir dein verhasster Name das Leben gerettet hat, Merrywether Hope Russell…

Nein, Mary, das wirst du nicht tun. Ich kenne dich schon mein Leben lang und ich weiß, dass du diesen Brief jetzt nimmst und zum Kamin gehst. Aber du darfst das nicht tun und ich kann dir auch genau sagen, warum nicht: Weil der Apfelbaum im Garten blüht, hast du verstanden? Ich hoffe, du weißt, was das bedeutet und machst dich sofort auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Viel Glück, geliebte Schwester.

Dein für immer

Severus

* * *

„Verdammt!" 

Mary schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Brief, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Was hatte er verflucht noch mal angestellt? Es war ja nicht so, dass dieser Brief der erste mit solchem Inhalt gewesen wäre – nein. Das wäre zu angenehm gewesen.

So. Heute war es also der Apfelbaum. Verflucht. In was für eine Sorte von Stachelgewächs hatte er seinen Hintern diesmal wohl hineingesetzt? Hoffentlich hatte er einfach nur die Ausdrücke ihrer komplizierten Art, in Notsituationen miteinander zu kommunizieren, verwechselt. Aber so wie sie ihren Bruder kannte, war die Sache wirklich ernst. Aber warum nicht? Das würde ihr die Gelegenheit geben, Severus wiederzusehen.

Ihren Bruder.

Sie hatte inzwischen aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen, an denen sie ihn vermisste. Sie war so allein, genauso allein wie er vermutlich. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass um ihn ständig Menschen waren, denen er sich nur nicht anvertrauen durfte oder mit denen er nicht sprechen konnte. Sie war wirklich allein. Es gab niemanden in der Nähe. Sie recherchierte in einem alten, dänischen Landhaus über ein längst vergessenes Herrschergeschlecht und befand sich weit abseits jeder Zivilisation.

Nicht, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, einsam zu sein. Sie war ihr ganzes Leben einsam gewesen, genauso wie Severus. Die Geschwister Snape… Voldemort hatte sich um sie gerissen, damals, als er auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht stand. Severus war ihm gefolgt. Sie hatte ihm nie verziehen und als er von seinem ersten Todessertreffen wiedergekommen war, blutig und zerschunden, hatte Mary ihre Koffer gepackt und war ausgezogen, für immer. Aber sie liebte ihren Bruder, so, wie nur ein Zwilling den Anderen lieben kann und so brach sie den Kontakt zu ihm niemals vollständig ab, auch, wenn sie ihn seit ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie vermisste ihn entsetzlich und sie wusste, dass er ebenso empfand.

Mary atmete tief durch. Dann tat sie, was sie schon so oft getan hatte: Sie zerrte ihren Koffer aus dem Keller, packte ihre wenige Habe ein und verließ das Landhaus. Sie verschloss die Tür mit einem magischen Bann, wandte dem Landhaus mit einem tiefen Seufzer den Rücken zu und disapparierte.

* * *

Giuliano, 

ich fordere von dir die Einlösung deiner Schuld. Narzissa wird in den nächsten Tagen in Verona eintreffen, ich überlasse es dir, herauszufinden, wie. Nimm sie auf und verstecke sie, so wie ich einst dich versteckt habe, alter Freund. Behandle Draco wie deinen eigenen Sohn und schütze die Beiden, so gut es dir möglich ist. Versuche, mich zu täuschen und ich werde dich töten. Ich meine es ernst.

Lucius

* * *

Blasse, sehnige Hände über wärmenden Flammen. Das Feuer tat gut, so gut nach dem Treffen in eiskalter Nacht… 

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und brachte auch seine durchgefrorenen Füße näher an den Kamin. Während er seiner Schwester geschrieben hatte, lag sein sehnsüchtiger Blick auf dem geschwärzten Stein, doch er hatte sich verboten, an die Wärme, die das Feuer ausstrahlte, zu denken, bevor er sicher sein konnte, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte, um Mary zu warnen.

Langsam und erst, nachdem er sich mit allen Sinnen vergewissert hatte, dass er sicher war, nahm er das Buch zur Hand, das auf einem kleinen Holztisch neben dem Sessel lag. Seine Hände strichen über das brüchige, violette Leder, in das die dünnen Pergamentseiten sorgfältig eingebunden waren, über die goldenen Lettern, die auf den Buchrücken gedruckt waren. Er schlug es vorsichtig auf, zwei Seiten vor der Stelle, an der er vorgestern Abend aufgehört hatte. Er las immer so. Es war wie ein Ritual, die letzten zwei Seiten zu wiederholen, auch wenn er genau sagen konnte, was in dieser Zeitspanne passiert war. Mary hatte das immer getan, wenn sie ihm vorgelesen hatte, in den unendlich langen Nächten, in denen er von Albträumen gequält worden war. Und so hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, zwei Seiten doppelt zu lesen. Es war eine der tief in ihm verwurzelten Gewohnheiten, die er nicht ändern konnte, ändern wollte.

‚_Swann lauschte auf das unaufhörliche rasche Vorüberrollen der Wagen, auf das er sonst überhaupt nicht achtgegeben hätte. Er hörte jeden einzelnen von ferne kommen, sich nähern, an seiner Tür vorüberfahren, ohne dass er hielt, und eine Botschaft weitertragen, die nicht für ihn bestimmt war.'_

Ein Muggelbuch. Von einem Muggel geschrieben, von vielen Muggeln gelesen und von kaum einem verstanden. Severus liebte dieses Buch. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich schon sechsmal gelesen und es faszinierte ihn noch immer. Er entspannte sich in seinem Sessel und versank in seinem Buch.

‚_Es ermüdete sein Denken so sehr, dass er sich mit der Hand über die Augen fuhr und ausrief: ---'_

Mit einem lauten Knall barst die hölzerne Tür, die Snapes Privaträume von seinem Büro hinter dem Klassenzimmer trennte. Ein Zauberer trat – oder besser: taumelte – über die Überreste der Tür.

Weißblondes, blutiges Haar. Silbergraue Augen, zerrissene Kleidung.

Lucius Malfoy.

Und sein Zauberstab, der starr auf Snapes Brust gerichtet war.

* * *

Textausschnitt: _Marcel Proust – Eine Liebe Swanns_

Hats euch gefallen? Hats euch gefallen +irrekicher+imKreisrumrenn?

aufdenBodenschmeißundalleViereindieLuftstreck+

Nach dieser akrobatischen Glanzleistung hoffe ich, euch zu einem klitzekleinen Review zu bewegen! ;)


	3. Memory

Danke für eure Reviews! Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, wir hatten ziemlich viel zu tun...

**Little Lion: **Ja, Lucius ist diesmal nicht der Kriecher. Aber vielleicht wird gerade dadurch klar, warum er sonst als Kriecher dargestellt wird: Was hat er davon, dass er sich für seine Familie einsetzt? Er ist ausgestoßen, gejagt und zwar von beiden Seiten. Was Lucius vorhat? Wenn wir das wüssten... ;)

**Lucy: **Vielen Dank +verbeug+ Das mit dem Review ist nicht so schlimm - Hauptsache, du schreibst überhaupt eins +gg+ ...  
Ich bin seit März dabei, das Buch zu lesen, wenn ich gerade mal kein anderes Buch in der Hand habe. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, aber dafür auch ziemlich genial... +lol+

**Loki: **Falls er da überhaupt wieder rauskommt... Liebe Grüße zurück +gg+

* * *

**Kapitel 3 **

_?Memory all alone in the moonlight I can smile at the old days/ _

Snape fuhr aus seinem Sessel hoch, ließ das Buch aber doch vorsichtig aus seiner Hand gleiten.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte er, während sein Blick unauffällig seinen Zauberstab suchte.

Lucius lachte leise und sah Snape unsagbar arrogant an. War er auch noch so zerlumpt und unelegant, seinen Stolz und seinen Mut hatte er nicht verloren. Statt zu antworten, hielt er Snapes Zauberstab hoch.

„Suchst du das hier?" Seine Stimme war pure Provokation, sie troff nur so von Hohn. Und doch konnte Snape das winzige Flackern in Malfoys Augen sehen, dieses fast perfekt verborgene Zittern seiner Hände und das feuchte Glitzern seiner blutigen Robe, das in der Dämmerung des Kaminfeuers kaum zu sehen war. Lucius war am Ende. Am Ende seiner psychischen und physischen Kräfte, Snapes Crucio hätte ihn beinahe getötet und offensichtlich hatte der langsame Heilungsprozess, der diesem Zauber folgte, um seine Opfer noch ein wenig mehr quälen zu können, die lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen nicht gut genug geheilt.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte Snape erneut, diesmal eindeutig mit einem scharfen Unterton. Dabei trat er einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu und starrte ihm wütend in die Augen.

Kohlschwarz.

Silbergrau.

Augen trafen sich, verwickelten einander in einen stummen Kampf. Brannten lichterloh. Schmerz. Wahrheit. Erinnerungen.

„Versteck mich…" Lucius' Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als ihn all seine Kraft verließ und er vor Snape ohnmächtig zu Boden stürzte.

Snape ließ die Melodramatik in diesen Worten völlig unbeteiligt. Ohne Malfoy eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen nahm er seinen Zauberstab aus dessen Hand, die ihn noch immer umklammerte. Die schwarzen Augen flackerten emotionslos über die zerlumpte Gestalt auf dem Boden. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedav…"

Erinnerungen.

Dunkel. Nacht. Wispernde Bäume, flüsternde Luft. Albträume. Er mittendrin. Etwas, da, vor ihm. Witterte, kam näher, immer schneller, raste auf ihn zu. Unaufhaltsam. Schatten. Schatten. Lucius…

Er konnte es nicht. Durfte nicht. Malfoy hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, damals, vor langer Zeit. Severus stand in seiner Schuld. Er musste ihn verstecken, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Es gefiel ihm nicht, daran bestand kein Zweifel, allein bei dem Gedanken, einen Verräter aus den Reihen Voldemorts in Hogwarts zu verstecken, drehte sich sein Magen um.

Aber fest stand: Er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn ihm seine Ehre nur noch einen winzigen Funken bedeutete, wenn er sich selbst nicht an seine niederen Instinkte verlieren wollte.

Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts.

Na wundervoll.

* * *

Severus, 

da Lucius unsere Reihen bedauerlicherweise verlassen zu haben scheint, werde ich seine Aufgabe dir anvertrauen: gewinne Draco für unsere Sache.

Du weißt ja, welche Strafe dich erwartet, wenn du scheiterst…

* * *

Snape sank erneut in seinen Sessel, er ließ den Kopf über die Lehne fallen und strich sich mit der freien Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Das schwarze, fettige Haar, das die Schüler an ihm wohl fast ebenso hassten wie seine eigene schleimige Art. 

Nun, da er allein war, hatte er wenigstens das Haarproblem beseitigt. Er trug auch keine der obligatorischen schwarzen Roben, sondern eine einfache, seitlich geknöpfte Stoffhose und ein ebenso schlichtes, weißes Hemd. Die Fassade, die die Schüler sahen, dieser unordentliche, nachlässige Mann mit den gelben Zähnen und dem fettigen Haar, der existierte nur als Umhang, den sich Severus überwarf, sobald er seine privaten Räumlichkeiten verließ.

Snape gähnte erschöpft, streckte sich in seinem Sessel wie eine Katze. Er war müde und wollte nur noch schlafen, doch er wusste, welche Träume ihn quälen würden, sobald er die Augen schloss und so verbrachte er die Nacht lieber wachend vor dem Kamin und brach am nächsten Tag vor Erschöpfung zusammen, als dass er den Fuß über die Schwelle seines Schlafzimmers setzte. Ein leises Stöhnen hinter ihm ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren.

Lucius. Verdammt. Den hatte er ganz vergessen.

* * *

_Sechs Stunden später, Morgendämmerung_

Das Kaminfeuer war heruntergebrannt, Snape saß immer noch in seinem Sessel, er starrte in die langsam verlöschende Glut. Malfoy war noch bewusstlos, er stöhnte manchmal leise vor Schmerz. Snape hätte wahrscheinlich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen sollen, denn eine so lange Ohnmacht konnte schwerlich gut für Lucius sein. Aber seit wann machte er sich Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden anderer Menschen? Er war der Meinung, dass ein gewisses Maß an Schmerzen durchaus von Vorteil war.

_Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns mit Sicherheit stärker._

Nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy schwach gewesen wäre - nein, sicher nicht. Snape hatte Respekt vor ihm und seinem Stolz, das musste er, wenn auch widerwillig, zugeben. Aber er steckte in einer Zwickmühle, von der Snape die Hoffnung hatte, dass Malfoy in ihr zerquetscht werden würde. Trügerische Hoffnung, die er eigentlich nicht hegen durfte, weil Lucius ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber trotzdem. Wie hieß es so schön? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt? Dann hatte er ja noch Chancen, dieses lästige, weißblonde Insekt mit den so erstaunlich silbergrauen Augen loszuwerden. Ja, das war gut.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Snape in seinen Sessel zurück. Und dann bestand da ja noch die Möglichkeit, Malfoy als seine persönliche seelische Boxbirne zu verwenden und sich so wenigstens etwas abzureagieren. Lucius war nach dem Crucio schwach und er war auf Snape angewiesen, konnte nicht so einfach in der Nacht verschwinden, da Voldemorts Leute ihn jagten. Snape lächelte böse. Wenn er Lucius schon verstecken musste, warum nicht das Beste daraus machen?

* * *

Titel: "Memory" aus dem Musical "Cats". Im letzten Kapitel war es aus "Notes..." aus "Phantom der Oper".

Manche Leute haben ein Faible für kurze Kapitel – und dummerweise gehören wir dazu… +düdldüü+

Eine Bitte noch: Review! schildhochhalt+

Dankesehr! ;)


End file.
